Talk:Previews from Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons (VHS and DVD re-releases 1996-2020)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:51DA:893B:52B0:B496-20191019170053
10 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] 1996 10 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] 1992 10 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] 92 10 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] 13 10 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] 13 10 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] 13 10 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] 1997 10 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] 1996 10 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] 2000 10 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] 2005 10 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] Easter 205 10 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] 11 hours ago (edited) 12.8K subscribers SUBSCRIBE HOME VIDEOS PLAYLISTS COMMUNITY CHANNELS ABOUT All activities Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video [1] 2:10 NOW PLAYING Have Fun For Riding In Barney’s Car (Uploaded By: BarneyBYGFriends) Daniel Juravsky • 155 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video [2] 2:10 NOW PLAYING Say Please And Thank You!!! Daniel Juravsky • 9 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video [3] 2:10 NOW PLAYING Thanks! So Here Comes!! Daniel Juravsky • 16 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video [4] 2:10 NOW PLAYING Everyone Have Surprises For Songs For Add (For BarneyBYGFriends) (Episodes Have!!) Daniel Juravsky • 33 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video [5] 2:10 NOW PLAYING Thanks To Riding In Barney’s Car 1995 VHS Daniel Juravsky • 4 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video [6] 2:10 NOW PLAYING Here It Comes For Riding In Barney’s Car 1995 VHS Daniel Juravsky • 2 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video [7] 2:10 NOW PLAYING Special Thanks To Riding In Barney’s Car 1995 VHS - Amazing! Daniel Juravsky • 2 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video [8] 2:10 NOW PLAYING Thank You Very Much For This! Called: Riding In Barney’s Car 1995 VHS Daniel Juravsky • 3 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video [9] 2:10 NOW PLAYING Complete Episode Of You Can Do It! (Without Sprout) (For Season 6, Episode 17) (BUMS-ARTY) Daniel Juravsky • 4 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video [10] 2:10 NOW PLAYING Episode from You Can Do It! Credits & (Complete Credits) (For Buckle Up My Seatbelt!) Daniel Juravsky • 10 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video [11] 2:10 NOW PLAYING Buckle Up My Seatbelt (Are We There Yet!) (Along With You Can Do It! Credits) (Episode From!!) Daniel Juravsky • 6 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video [12] 2:10 NOW PLAYING Numbers! Numbers! (After Found A New Friend For Amazing!!!) (10 More Themes) Daniel Juravsky • 5 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video [13] 2:10 NOW PLAYING Riding In Barney’s Car (Demo Version) Parr 1 to 30 Is Coming For Screener Copy Daniel Juravsky • 5 views 15 hours ago Daniel Juravsky uploaded a video [14] Uploads PLAY ALL [15] 1:40 NOW PLAYING Opening to Barney C'est L'heure des Chiffres 2000 Canadian French VHS 3 views 15 hours ago [16] 51:49 NOW PLAYING Barney's Musical Scrapbook (Screener Version) 1K views 1 month ago [17] 1:33 NOW PLAYING Closing to Barney's Musical Scrapbook 1997 Screener VHS 754 views 1 month ago [18] 2:01 NOW PLAYING Opening to Barney's Musical Scrapbook 1997 Screener VHS 929 views 1 month ago [19] 2:27 NOW PLAYING Closing to Barney's Sensesational Day 1998 Filipino VHS 1K views 3 months ago [20] 2:30 NOW PLAYING Closing to Barney's Good Day Good Night 1998 Filipino VHS 1.2K views 3 months ago 551 Comments SORT BY Add a public comment... [21] DOOM 7 hours ago Serial killers love being described as "prolific" by the press. 127 REPLY View 6 replies [22] Libi Uremovic 7 hours ago 15 mug shots, but they let him go over and over and over ... 79 REPLY View 2 replies [23] NPC 6 hours ago 1 bullet for each of his victims would cost significantly less than him being in prison for a single day 99 REPLY View 11 replies [24] Man of Mu 9 hours ago We still feeding him, housing fuckhead. Why is he still alive 140 REPLY View 16 replies [25] Raf Bass 9 hours ago (edited) How is it Possible that we all still feeding this monster 12 REPLY View 2 replies [26] Puchi Bamba 11 hours ago (edited) FBI wants help, okay go to home depot get a shovel and drop this man off in a wooded area where I'm sure plenty of volunteers will help rehabilitate him for free, BTW the shovel is to teach him how to plant a few trees...I promise! 32 REPLY View reply [27] Spicy Boy 2 hours ago how long until the tumblrites start fetishizing this murderer too? 9 REPLY View reply [28] Jordan Hoffman 5 hours ago So let's broadcast how great he thinks he is. Greedy media. 16 REPLY View reply [29] Khadar Abdullahi 12 hours ago Find the zodiac killer. ☝️ 64 REPLY View 9 replies [30] John Gray 5 hours ago He looks like an emissary of the devil. 2 REPLY [31] Nedews 5 hours ago the question is, why is he still alive? 7 REPLY [32] sto2ky fireproof 3 hours ago Put the news keeps telling me about white people 8 REPLY [33] Jenn Faire 6 hours ago Most serial killers are Black! 8 REPLY [34] regguy69 11 hours ago Selective photographic memory. The fact that he does remember the details decades later means he replayed every encounter over and over in his mind. His thirst for death could never be quenched. Such individuals live on that adrenaline until they tired out. And since he couldn't continue but not due to his own choice, recounting the stories is his way to reach that adrenaline. Prison are made exactly for that type of individuals. 56 REPLY View 12 replies [35] DisobeyToday 3 hours ago Anyone know how many of his 90+ victims were prostitutes? I didn't hear the word "prostitute" once in this story 3 REPLY [36] Verla Jacinta 8 hours ago Disheartening ������. Such stories show that there’s something wrong with the culture of love 3 REPLY View 3 replies [37] David Abbott 5 hours ago Needs to hang 4 REPLY [38] DGiovanni 11 hours ago Way to glorify him 32 REPLY View reply [39] Joe Thurman 7 hours ago This illustrates the insanity of our institutions and laws. A loser in life gets special treatment because we need to know his motivations and methods when we should just dispatch him to hell where he belongs. 29 REPLY View 2 replies [40] LATINO OG 13 1 hour ago This man was taking out the me 2 movement... 1 REPLY [41] BrokenInTheBox 6 hours ago And for every serial killer that we know about, there's a hundred more we don't. 26 REPLY View 3 replies [42] elitemastergamer 26 minutes ago Oof serving 3 life sentences lol what’s the fbi gone do and more time lol REPLY [43] John Doe 9 hours ago The question is why is he still alive while his victims aren't? 66 REPLY View 22 replies [44] johnny jess 5 hours ago American Renaissance / YouTube ! 2 REPLY [45] Levi לוי 21 minutes ago Can’t wait for the Netflix special �� REPLY [46] Elizabeth G 5 hours ago I thought they were going to talk about Goshnell !! REPLY [47] LectronCircuits 2 hours ago Killary could be even worse. Cheers! 2 REPLY [48] Aaron 3 hours ago They talked to him as if he is a hero. We lock him up in a safe as if he is worth something. I see a problem here. 1 REPLY [49] Kevin Davis 56 minutes ago And why are we paying for the feeding and housing of this piece of trash? One bullet to the gut and let him bleed out slowly and painfully. 1 REPLY [50] Libtard Hunter 1 hour ago democrats are probably going to put him on their payroll 1 REPLY [51] Dallas Boring News 1 hour ago Stories like this only make serial killers feel like under achievers REPLY [52] 5KindsOfSmoke 4 hours ago Time for the Champ to retire. He's going to need time to deal with all the justice headed his way. 1 REPLY [53] Cole Tanner 27 minutes ago A prolific Renaissance artist..so glad the media can show off his beautiful paintings and brag about his photographic memory.�� REPLY [54] pvthitch 12 hours ago The SNL sketch was 2 days too soon. 5 REPLY View 3 replies [55] The Court Of Public Opinion 4 hours ago This seems really convenient REPLY [56] Jack Gauthier 3 hours ago why is he still breathing? 1 REPLY [57] IMustBe Crazy 3 hours ago Serial means specific type or circumstances. REPLY [58] Norwegian Blue 6 hours ago Sadly, I doubt 93 is the record. Just the record of the ones we caught. 3 REPLY View 3 replies [59] mike gager 3 hours ago wait i thought serial killers were only white guys? 5 REPLY [60] Martin Shorty 2 hours ago That's the Justice made in USA!!! REPLY [61] jason dean 7 hours ago According to the current adminitration this Obama's live in uncle..��������������������☺☺☺ 2 REPLY [62] CBS67 2 hours ago Yeah, yeah. Tell it to Henry Lee Lucas. REPLY [63] Robert Williams 4 hours ago and why is he still alive?! REPLY [64] Mikey Acuba 6 hours ago The grim sleeper...it’s on Hulu check it out REPLY [65] Mr.mixes piglets 9 hours ago I thought Bush held this title with Iraq Afghanistan 21 REPLY View 7 replies [66] The General 12 hours ago They all look like the same woman?! 39 REPLY View 12 replies [67] Jordan 33 6 hours ago Sounds about wh...oh oh wait 4 REPLY View reply [68] Ross Harris 1 hour ago John 5:28,29 they all come back 2Cor.5:15 to life. He can face them again; and then they can be very happy seeing their families again. REPLY [69] Malachi Bivens 8 hours ago C'mon, where's all the Betty White jokes now.... 2 REPLY View reply [70] Truth Teller 20 minutes ago Looks like he was in jail too much to kill that many REPLY [71] Jai Norman 4 hours ago I will always support him �� REPLY View reply [72] Last OG 3 hours ago So why is he STILL alive to tell his “prolific” story.....�� 2 REPLY [73] TaintofCartman 12 hours ago Mind Hunter season 3 is gonna be great 31 REPLY View 3 replies [74] Jose Puente 1 hour ago I believe the G.O.A.T of serial killer's in America is Kermit Gosnell REPLY [75] Jose Puente 1 hour ago I believe the G.O.A.T of serial killer's in America is Kermit Gosnell REPLY [76] mary shaffer 5 hours ago Records are made to be broken. There will be more discovered. REPLY [77] Splash Attack TCG 2 hours ago I’m all for publicly humiliating him and then execute him like a worthless dog as he begs for his life? 1 REPLY View reply [78] SighDown 1 hour ago Yeah, right. REPLY [79] Ute Castronoova 16 minutes ago Sounds about whi......wait what? REPLY [80] Emma Jaya Vallasse 3 hours ago Kill it with fire!! REPLY [81] onlythewise1 26 minutes ago a black are they saying there all races for arresting him , did he eat albinos like they do in Africa these days REPLY [82] shanta caleemood 7 hours ago I can't believe it this stupid killed 93 lives. N still live make money prison 1 REPLY [83] Clown Around 9 hours ago Not a white man. Amazing. There goes a stereotype. 80 REPLY View 30 replies [84] Pati Pena 6 hours ago WOW GLORIFICATION OF A KILLER.. GREAT JOB SKY NEWS 12 REPLY View reply [85] Desire La Belle 5 hours ago Just put him in prison for life but he should be in prison where there is some few guys there so he can drop the soap multiple times. REPLY [86] Eschaton Zenith 3 hours ago Sick of the basketball race 3 REPLY [87] sicDaVid 2 hours ago No ... Chris Kyle murdered 3 times as many victims. REPLY [88] onlythewise1 23 minutes ago but they spent thousands writing tickets on women who were topless at the beach REPLY [89] Trisha's Pets 3 hours ago (edited) Dude, his victims found him! It sounds like quite a few were hitchhikers ... it's mostly poor women targeted ... REPLY [90] Ming 11 hours ago A cheap bullet behind the ear and feed him to the buzzards. Don’t glamorize him. 40 REPLY View 4 replies [91] jason dean 7 hours ago So he killed a few cartoons?? Fake news 4 REPLY View reply [92] J T SMITH 2 hours ago He murdered those people because his ancestors were slaves. -Dimocrats 5 REPLY View 3 replies [93] 1994CPK 1 hour ago Typical black 2 REPLY [94] I Love Carlito Ganja 27 minutes ago So he only picked on women? Why is he still alive? Cook him. REPLY [95] Mike Ray 7 minutes ago So,now blacks cant be so smug about serial killers. 1 REPLY [96] Zack Stephens 6 hours ago Jeffery Epstein? Oh right, old news. Not important 1 REPLY View reply [97] Scott Sloop 6 hours ago Stupid... just stick pins in him until he goes coocoo REPLY [98] David Caruso 7 hours ago The woman all look the same REPLY [99] Chase Jackson 16 minutes ago The artistic killer. REPLY [100] Zom Bee Nature 11 hours ago Why has nobody ever heard of him before this video? 3 REPLY View 9 replies [101] BROOKLYN R00TZ 2 hours ago Damn i better stop chatting with strangers, im so friendly ya know us old school, chat up with someone in the store, etc... i mean i look at this guy I watch his demeanor and i do not get any creepy vibes from him at all, he like most folks I know. helladamn! From now on I'm going about my business not knowing a motherf#&#^^!!! REPLY [102] Nicole Lyons 13 minutes ago Some of the cops are killers REPLY [103] Windy Smith 7 hours ago BILL GATES AND HIS LETHAL VACCINES �������� 2 REPLY View 6 replies [104] Saleemah Fareed 5 hours ago He says he has a photographic memory okay what about There name? REPLY View 2 replies [105] UrDaddyTeddy 5 hours ago California has alot of serial killers REPLY [106] Virtual Buick 4 hours ago If he did or did not kill that many people " I don't know ",..I do know he's providing an excellent opportunity to close out some files though. REPLY [107] Lucky Me 7 hours ago Well, it's certainly a welcome change from the mass shootings we have all become familiar with. 1 REPLY View 3 replies [108] Ross Harris 2 hours ago 2 Cor. 5:17 Christ died for everyone* REPLY View reply [109] The Realistic 4 hours ago Monster REPLY [110] Eric Tranholm 6 hours ago Satan has a seat right next to him....waiting. REPLY [111] Eric Medeiros 7 hours ago That's a few more than Hillary has! REPLY View reply [112] Truth Teller 19 minutes ago Bull REPLY [113] Michelle Burkholder 4 hours ago He beat our local monster Gary Ridgeway a.k.a The Green River Killer. Serial killers are becoming a thing if the past. REPLY [114] Leroy Levett 2 hours ago If the DNA fits ... REPLY [115] John B 2 hours ago Prolific....NO! This guy is the happen upon or chance open killer. Nothing prolific here. The only thing serial about this guy is his breakfast!! At Best... He's the Kevorkian of Uber drivers. �������� REPLY [116] TV Jumpshot 9 hours ago This is hilarious .... �������� A "black" person America's most "prolific" serial killer. �������������������������������������������������������������������� I'm done 13 REPLY View 6 replies [117] Luke Worthington 14 minutes ago (edited) Why isn't he hanging upside down being slowly sawed in half? Instead he gets free room and board, hot meals and medical care, MF gets treated better than most people in nursing homes. REPLY [118] KiTT FOXXE 36 minutes ago AND HE IS BLACK..! 1 REPLY [119] John Bell 5 hours ago He's not nice REPLY [120] James Jairo Calderon 2 hours ago Of course he is in California's prison system where he has more rights than a free man. 7 REPLY [121] S Meyer 8 hours ago America's most prolific serial killer, topped only by Hilary Clinton. clinton's killing tops all of the mobs throughout America and throughout history. 2 REPLY View reply [122] Evan Harris 1 hour ago So, y’all gonna kill this guy or not? Stop wasting taxpayer dollars on pos like this. REPLY [123] subjektproductions 2 hours ago (edited) Most prolific serial killer in American history? Damn I was hoping to see a picture of Christopher Columbus ........ Oh well! REPLY [124] J P 6 minutes ago But the media has always told me that only Whites are serial killers? Could it be that the media was lying all along? REPLY [125] P Mag 2 hours ago (edited) So glad it's not a white guy that wins top serial killer title lol I guess serial killers have affirmative action in their community 2 REPLY View reply [126] RR Extra 7 hours ago bs REPLY [127] Taylor Libby 3 hours ago Sky truly has no shame. REPLY [128] Sarah Leach 4 hours ago Hes disgusting 1 REPLY [129] the82spartans 1 hour ago Betty White. Oh.... wait.... REPLY [130] Eli Eli 8 hours ago Bring him to UK and set free 2 REPLY View reply [131] Margy Rowland 8 hours ago Start at the bottom, slowly chop off his toes and move up..........Love from Australia ���� 17 REPLY View 5 replies [132] Jerry Samuels 5 hours ago Doesn't Bush hold the record? REPLY View reply [133] OldSkuleNerd & Chewie 7 hours ago if they make a movie about him Ving Rhames could play him for sure.... look at his old pics...... early Similar REPLY [134] American Nacirema 36 minutes ago But I thought white people where Americas biggest threat! REPLY [135] Mark Court 5 hours ago Put him to death now REPLY View reply [136] mma fan 6 hours ago What method of killing did he used REPLY View reply [137] B S 7 hours ago This was reported 10 months ago....old news REPLY View reply [138] Danny NewEDgeGT2002 3 hours ago He black REPLY [139] Kasey Ali 6 hours ago Under the correct application of Islamic law (which is the most just of laws), he would've been ended at the first girl he killed... 93 girls later and this monster is still alive ����‍♂️ 1 REPLY [140] James Bertelson 1 hour ago I'm confused, this video isn't about planned parenthood? REPLY View reply [141] ChoppaCal 7 hours ago Why isn't he on death row? 1 REPLY View reply [142] Chris Kersey 3 hours ago He killed 93 people but I'm sure it must be white people's fault somehow. It's just gotta be. 8 REPLY [143] Josh Miller 7 hours ago Damn I thought only white people did this. 1 REPLY View 2 replies [144] Arnulfo Marquez 1 hour ago This is the exception to the rule, but most serial killers are WHITE. REPLY View reply [145] SILVERSTRIPE PSN 9 hours ago Alot more people out there what like to kill be self people. 1 REPLY View reply [146] Mr mEiSteR 6 hours ago Not a white man... move along. 1 REPLY [147] Walter Cohen 6 hours ago I think that in his childhood he hung around too many white men, the real serial killers. REPLY View 2 replies [148] Arthur Ayers 3 hours ago OH my, He doesn't fit the "Betty White" narrative. 4 REPLY [149] Marx Dent 6 hours ago (edited) One man can make all men look so damn bad, and people can just amplify it. This is just depressing, and he wanted attention and fame before the guilt got to him and he killed him self. So by law we give him room to eat and sleep. And the media gives him his fame. ...In a sad sense he's accomplished... In jail he's gonna brag, go through some help but what's the point of 3 life sentences? Unfortunately in this age we don't see the smaller more important picture. We see to much feelings, fear and infamy. Thanks media... Read more REPLY [150] Drew Bayliss 8 hours ago Oh good he’s black.... whew. ☺️ 5 REPLY View reply [151] YouTube Criminal Mastermind 2 hours ago Looks about Black. REPLY [152] Jerry Brazille 3 hours ago A serial killer is more like a human predator crawling around on all fours, a programmed freak of nature that needs to be identified as early as possible REPLY View reply [153] Karen Ashley 5 hours ago Use the example of some NY state prisons and do not feed him meat. It contains the blood of other earthlings which stimulates violence and sexuality. They say it is also cheaper to feed the inmates and better for the environment. REPLY [154] Shawn McCormick 6 hours ago I thought only white people were serial killers 1 REPLY View reply [155] Candice akinsanya 8 hours ago He probably would have been captured long ago had law enforcement valued his black and brown victims. REPLY View 3 replies [156] brucebusiness8 6 hours ago He's still alive because they have to have someone of color to say he's the worse serial killer..........humm??....not to us blacks....we got the trees to prove it! REPLY View 2 replies [157] 505 Booker 2049384 3 hours ago Justice is a sick joke REPLY View reply [158] me huss 2 hours ago Meanwhile USA commits genocide around the world with their drone attacks killing many innocent. USA loves blood. REPLY View reply [159] d.u.g. Drilly 6 hours ago Too bad he is actually not the worst. There's other killers out there. REPLY [160] rich s 4 hours ago Trump's new cell mate 1 REPLY View reply [161] Shilonious Monk 6 hours ago Fake character REPLY [162] cjkone978 6 hours ago Hes not white!? What sorcery is this? 5 REPLY [163] Hingle McCringleberry 2 hours ago Funny, because according to most youtube comments, only white men are twisted serial killer's 7 REPLY [164] matthew thacker 7 hours ago this dude needs to be fully castrated on national tv. 3 REPLY [165] sheila sharpley 7 hours ago This mutha FUNKA is still living...he should be tarred and feathered REPLY View reply [166] N8riz 6 hours ago 1:34 There was something in him... It was demons. And he took the bait of letting demons rule him. He needs to repent and turn to Jesus. He's doing time on earth but he needs salvation like everyone else before entering eternity. 1 REPLY View reply [167] Daryl Leckt 7 hours ago natural born konservative REPLY View reply [168] Felix Garcia-Funes 3 hours ago Why is he black? 1 REPLY View 2 replies [169] Bruciphers Dungeon 7 hours ago More like most prolific confessor. 5 REPLY View 4 replies [170] The One 7 hours ago Wrong, Jeffrey Dahmer, should top any and all list,,,, He not only killed them he ate them....ok FBI Gheesh REPLY View 3 replies [171] Mr. Papageorgio 5 hours ago Sounds About White REPLY View reply [172] Y G 3 hours ago Lies there just trying to close a bunch of cases because of police corrupt ness !!! REPLY View reply [173] R.C.B. 6 hours ago Don't show his face, don't say his name, stop making these people famous, it's what they want REPLY View reply [174] allybean 2 hours ago So in other words we only have his word for how many women he killed he just sounds like another liar to me. I'm not saying he didn't kill some women, but just like other murderers he just comes up with a large number to get special attention, no real proof. REPLY [175] MrPR3Shaff 6 hours ago Hillary has more kills 8 REPLY View reply [176] jason dean 7 hours ago The only prolific story about a ninja that AmeriKKKa is buying.. REPLY [177] Rob Roberts 6 hours ago Sow his eyes and mouth shut and throw him in deep dark abandoned well. 2 REPLY [178] scotaloo7 7g7 11 hours ago (edited) **Color* me surprised. 8 REPLY View reply [179] Hey im Life 6 hours ago Despite only making up 13% 4 REPLY [180] chekk onetwo 2 hours ago BLACK MAN REPLY [181] eduardo torres 3 hours ago karma dorsnt exist REPLY [182] Gary Miller 7 hours ago Aaaah once again America takes center stage in the world of deplorables. Bernie Madoff- worlds largest scammer. CNN, MSNBC, CBS etc - most untrustworthy news networks, Clintons - most corrupt politicians ever, the list goes on and on and now we have this birth defect. 1 REPLY View reply [183] Origami Help Desk 5 hours ago Such a scam. A story teller looking to pass the long hours behind bars. 3 REPLY [184] Beryllium 6 hours ago BLM REPLY View reply [185] Courtney P 4 hours ago He killed mostly Black women, so the police didn't care & wrote their disappearances, deaths, as accidents or overdoses. REPLY View reply [186] Jacob Edwards 6 hours ago To bad he's a blackie. He could've been famous but only white folk are serial killers. REPLY View reply [187] Whitney Houston 5 hours ago I don’t think there’s enough evidence let’s give him another chance god would want us to 2 REPLY [188] bubu x 11 hours ago How exactly did they discover him if he was tucked away in a "small" prison? 2 REPLY View reply [189] Sheeple are Lame 8 hours ago While Mr's Windsor & her Royal family are the UK's most prolific killers <<< WESTMONSTER 2 REPLY [190] Evan Harris 1 hour ago Are these victims women of color or is that just how they drew them? If they were all or mostly black/brown women I can see why he was free for so long. America only cares about serial killers/rapists/kidnappers, etc. that do those things to white women. REPLY View reply [191] MusicalSavior23 11 hours ago Jim Can't Swim needs to get on this case! We're waiting! 2 REPLY View reply [192] Vũ An Phạm 11 hours ago https://youtu.be/5ovaGIhUTM4 REPLY [193] Tony Mathis 9 hours ago But according to Liberals all serial killers are white. 8 REPLY View 7 replies [194] Jimmy T 3 hours ago So mass shooters are not serial killers??! REPLY View reply [195] TheBluearmy33 2 hours ago I've studied serial killers, and have never seen anything like this. Is he telling the truth? That seems to be what officials say, but I think we will never know. It's been years and years since he's allegedly murdered these women and would he remember where he left them? So many years from 1970-2005??! That's 35 years he was free to kill and went without detection which is rare. Why he's coming out with this now, my only guess is attention as serial killers crave the attention as I'm sure prison has been uneventful for him. Ted Bundy helped police in a Seattle case we all know as the Green River killer, Gary Ridgeway. He did it to get a stay in his upcoming execution and in my opinion, he was trying to relive his crimes through the crimes in Seattle. He was from there and killed in Washington and a few other states. I'm interested in hearing what criminal psychologists have to say about this one. Read more 1 REPLY View reply [196] M Mm 2 hours ago (edited) Serial killers aren’t usually so willing to confess every single one of their crimes like this monster. I wonder if he is at all remorseful about taking so many lives? He Doesn’t appear to be. I wonder if his only motivation for confessing is so he can TRY and save his own soul from spending eternity in hell. How convenient for him to do so at the end of his life. �� How sad and scary btw that those poor women weren’t even considered to have been murdered. REPLY [197] Tamer Abdalla 1 hour ago Strange he's not white REPLY [198] satanicsupersoldier 7 hours ago He doesn't look too bright, I'm sure it's pretty easy to do. 1 REPLY [199] NecroHead 93 11 hours ago (edited) Ridgeway had like 72 in a span of 8 years This fuggin guy holy hell How many bodies or skeletons considering the 35yr span have they found though? Henry Lee Lucas claimed thousands but they only found like 20 bodies they're just going on this guys stories and pictures??? 1 REPLY [200] Michael Batson 7 hours ago They said Henry Lee Lucas was the most prolific, too. Look how that ended up! 1 REPLY View reply [201] Filtered Feed 6 hours ago One black serial killer does NOT change a stereotype. REPLY [202] Clay FKN Brown 4 hours ago I thought the media said all serial killers where whites. 4 REPLY View 2 replies [203] Dane Lobe 2 hours ago No hes NOT America's most prolific serial killer..... The US government has him beat by thousands. REPLY View 2 replies [204] Deandre Sinclair 9 hours ago That was very unacceptable ���� ���� �� 1 REPLY [205] Donlans Donlans 7 hours ago Why is this guy still alive? It's clear that he's a psychopath and doesn't feel any remorse whatsoever, there's something wrong with his brain and there is 0 chance he will rehabilitate, he is just consuming resources. He should be put to death REPLY View reply [206] Miles Brewer 6 hours ago Damn look like we better at this now too ���� REPLY View reply [207] Reuben Handel 10 hours ago He has nowhere near the numbers of abortion related serial killers 3 REPLY [208] Fanny Buster 6 hours ago Everything is beautiful in its own way,even this fellow..! REPLY [209] Akuma Gaming 8 hours ago Go back to Africa 3 REPLY View reply [210] Ruben Villanueva 9 hours ago More popular than Martin Luther King!, He had Ancestoral training from Kunta Kinte! 2 REPLY View 3 replies [211] KiTT FOXXE 7 hours ago AND HE IS BLACK...! 3 REPLY View reply [212] AIR TEETH 6 hours ago notice how coward's with no avatar pic or one of a cartoon.. type the most ignorant hate REPLY [213] Joseph Dale 2 hours ago There goes blacks claiming all serial killers are white. 1 REPLY View 2 replies [214] Ivy Mossgarden 7 hours ago It's eerie how "alive" he has drawn the eyes of the women he has killed. REPLY News 34M subscribers SUBSCRIBE HOME CHANNELS ABOUT Top Stories PLAY ALL [215] 13:04 NOW PLAYING House Democrats subpoena U.S. Ambassador Gordon Sondland CBS News 1.6K views 1 hour ago [216] 1:14 NOW PLAYING Demonstrators gather outside Supreme Court over landmark gender discrimination case Washington Post 15K views 2 hours ago CC [217] 6:44 NOW PLAYING Dallas police announce suspects in murder of Joshua Brown, key witness in Amber Guyger trial CBS News 8.8K views 1 hour ago [218] 0:36 NOW PLAYING U.S. Blacklists 8 Chinese Tech Firms Trump for Human Rights Violations Bloomberg TicToc 11K views 6 hours ago [219] 0:45 NOW PLAYING Turkish-Backed Free Syrian Army Training in Syria VOA News 179 views 31 minutes ago [220] 1:41 NOW PLAYING What a Warren Presidency Could Mean for Markets Bloomberg Markets and Finance 4.3K views 5 hours ago Live Now - News PLAY ALL [221] NOW PLAYING Trump presents Medal of Freedom to former Reagan AG Edwin Meese Fox News 1.8K watching LIVE NOW [222] NOW PLAYING Watch Sky News live Sky News 6.4K watching LIVE NOW [223] NOW PLAYING Bloomberg Global News Bloomberg 974 watching LIVE NOW [224] NOW PLAYING Channels Television Live Channels Television 1K watching LIVE NOW Sections [225] Sports News 150K subscribers SUBSCRIBE [226] Entertainment News 128K subscribers SUBSCRIBE [227] Business News 134K subscribers SUBSCRIBE [228] Technology News 80.2K subscribers SUBSCRIBE [229] World News 238K subscribers SUBSCRIBE [230] National News 204K subscribers SUBSCRIBE House Democrats subpoena U.S. Ambassador Gordon Sondland PLAY ALL [231] 13:04 NOW PLAYING House Democrats subpoena U.S. Ambassador Gordon Sondland CBS News 1.6K views 1 hour ago [232] 1:34 NOW PLAYING Attorney for Sondland says his client 'stands ready to testify' Fox News 8.6K views 4 hours ago CC [233] 5:41 NOW PLAYING Reps. Schiff, Jordan React After State Department Bars U.S. Envoy from Impeachment Hearing Bloomberg TicToc 46K views 5 hours ago [234] 2:38 NOW PLAYING EU ambassador blocked from testifying in impeachment inquiry: report Fox News 117K views 7 hours ago CC Demonstrators gather outside Supreme Court over landmark gender discrimination case PLAY ALL [235] 1:14 NOW PLAYING Demonstrators gather outside Supreme Court over landmark gender discrimination case Washington Post 15K views 2 hours ago CC [236] 1:36 NOW PLAYING Supreme Court takes on cases on gay rights, discrimination l ABC News ABC News 20K views 6 hours ago [237] 3:41 NOW PLAYING Supreme Court to hear LGBTQ employment rights case CBS This Morning 16K views 8 hours ago [238] 9:09 NOW PLAYING Supreme Court Justices to weigh whether Title VII protects the LGBTQ community CBS News 58K views 19 hours ago [239] 1:40 NOW PLAYING Supreme Court to vote on abortion and gay rights in its new term CBS Evening News 5K views 21 hours ago [240] 0:44 NOW PLAYING Newly Conservative Supreme Court Returns With Abortion, Immigration, Guns on the Docket Bloomberg TicToc 35K views 1 day ago [241] 6:34 NOW PLAYING Supreme Court begins new term with controversial cases on docket CBS News 16K views 1 day ago [242] 2:18 NOW PLAYING Supreme Court returns to work facing controversial topics CBS This Morning 23K views 1 day ago Dallas police announce suspects in murder of Joshua Brown, key witness in Amber Guyger trial PLAY ALL [243] 6:44 NOW PLAYING Dallas police announce suspects in murder of Joshua Brown, key witness in Amber Guyger trial CBS News 8.8K views 1 hour ago [244] 2:50 NOW PLAYING Joshua Brown murder suspects arrest warrants issued The Dallas Morning News 1K views 1 hour ago [245] 7:00 NOW PLAYING Judge defends hugging Amber Guyger after sentencing CBS News 4.8K views 4 hours ago [246] 0:34 NOW PLAYING Judge Defends Hugging, Giving Amber Guyger Bible After Trial Bloomberg TicToc 135 views 3 hours ago U.S. Blacklists 8 Chinese Tech Firms Trump for Human Rights Violations [247] 0:36 NOW PLAYING U.S. Blacklists 8 Chinese Tech Firms Trump for Human Rights Violations Bloomberg TicToc • 11K views 6 hours ago The United States is blacklisting a group of Chinese tech companies that develop facial recognition and other artificial intelligence technology that the U.S. says is being used to repress China’s ... Turkish-Backed Free Syrian Army Training in Syria PLAY ALL [248] 0:45 NOW PLAYING Turkish-Backed Free Syrian Army Training in Syria VOA News 179 views 31 minutes ago [249] 0:43 NOW PLAYING Kurdish Veterans Protest Turkish Offensive in Syria VOA News 93 views 38 minutes ago [250] 1:27 NOW PLAYING Turkey Bolsters Military at Syrian Border VOA News 864 views 2 hours ago [251] 0:27 NOW PLAYING Turkey's President Erdogan Meets Balkan Leaders as Turkish Military Arrives at Syria Border VOA News 1.4K views 3 hours ago [252] 7:09 NOW PLAYING Turkey prepares military operation as U.S. withdraws troops from northern Syria CBS News 7K views 5 hours ago [253] 1:20 NOW PLAYING Pat Robertson criticizes President Trump for Syria move | USA TODAY USA TODAY 285 views 4 hours ago [254] 0:51 NOW PLAYING Donald Trump Doubles Down On Decision To Pull Troops From Syria | TIME TIME 861 views 5 hours ago [255] 3:43 NOW PLAYING Trump Says France, Germany Must Take Back Islamic State Prisoners Bloomberg Politics 497 views 5 hours ago [256] 3:56 NOW PLAYING Trump faces swift backlash on Syria decision l ABC News ABC News 18K views 6 hours ago [257] 1:16 NOW PLAYING Syrian Kurds Vow to Put ‘Own People’ Before Islamic State Fight Bloomberg TicToc 634 views 6 hours ago [258] 2:08 NOW PLAYING U.S. pulls troops from northern Syria CBC News: The National 19K views 8 hours ago [259] 11:56 NOW PLAYING Why Donald Trump's change in Syria policy matters | FT Financial Times 4.9K views 6 hours ago What a Warren Presidency Could Mean for Markets [260] 1:41 NOW PLAYING What a Warren Presidency Could Mean for Markets Bloomberg Markets and Finance • 4.3K views 5 hours ago Oct.08 -- As Democratic Presidential candidate Elizabeth Warren rises in the polls, investors are considering the impact her presidency could have on markets. Bloomberg's Sonali Basak reports on "B... This is America's most prolific serial killer PLAY ALL [261] 2:01 NOW PLAYING This is America's most prolific serial killer Sky News 39K views 12 hours ago [262] 2:06 NOW PLAYING America’s “most prolific” serial killer admits to 93 murders | Nine News Australia Nine News Australia 4.2K views 12 hours ago [263] 1:54 NOW PLAYING FBI Asks Public For Help In Connecting Cold Cases To ‘Prolific Serial Killer’ | NBC Nightly News NBC News 73K views 18 hours ago CC [264] 3:48 NOW PLAYING How a Texas ranger helped solve 50 cold cases CBS This Morning 53K views 1 day ago [265] 4:35 NOW PLAYING How viewers can help identify Samuel Little's victims 60 Minutes 15K views 1 day ago Mother Of British Teenager Killed In Car Crash By U.S. Diplomats Wife Asks For Justice | TIME PLAY ALL [266] 1:17 NOW PLAYING Mother Of British Teenager Killed In Car Crash By U.S. Diplomats Wife Asks For Justice | TIME TIME 1.7K views 7 hours ago [267] 3:16 NOW PLAYING U.K. calls for U.S. diplomat's wife to return to face charges in teen's death CBS This Morning 28K views 23 hours ago [268] 0:58 NOW PLAYING Harry Dunn's family say they will fight diplomatic immunity of woman who killed their son Guardian News 11K views 1 day ago [269] 0:57 NOW PLAYING Johnson urges return of US diplomat's wife over fatal crash Guardian News 11K views 1 day ago [270] 1:49 NOW PLAYING U.S. diplomat's wife flees Britain after fatal traffic accident CBS Evening News 50K views 1 day ago [271] 2:28 NOW PLAYING Identity revealed of US diplomat's wife who fatally hit a teenager Sky News 24K views 1 day ago What To Expect When Flying This Summer [272] 1:00 NOW PLAYING What To Expect When Flying This Summer Bloomberg Markets and Finance • 2.7K views 8 hours ago Jun.01 -- Prepare for a stressful summer travel season thanks to the Boeing 737 Max's grounding and Trump's border security push Nobel Prize Official Lauds 'Big Bang Theory' for Making Science Fun PLAY ALL [273] 0:45 NOW PLAYING Nobel Prize Official Lauds 'Big Bang Theory' for Making Science Fun Bloomberg TicToc 401 views 1 hour ago [274] 4:06 NOW PLAYING Three Win Nobel Prize in Physics for Work to Understand Origins of the Universe Bloomberg TicToc 54 views 1 hour ago [275] 1:53 NOW PLAYING Nobel Prize in Physics 2019: Awarded for the study of the universe The Hindu 3.7K views 5 hours ago [276] 0:47 NOW PLAYING 2019 Nobel Prize To 3 Scientists Whose Work Furthers Understanding Of The Earth In The Cosmos | TIME TIME 1K views 6 hours ago [277] 7:47 NOW PLAYING Canadian shares Nobel Prize in Physics CBC News 1.8K views 6 hours ago [278] 1:47 NOW PLAYING Peebles, Mayor & Queloz: Winners of 2019 Nobel Prize for Physics announced Hindustan Times 2.7K views 7 hours ago Colin reacts to Browns' 31-3 shellacking by the 49ers & says team should trade OBJ | NFL | THE HERD PLAY ALL [279] 11:09 NOW PLAYING Colin reacts to Browns' 31-3 shellacking by the 49ers & says team should trade OBJ | NFL | THE HERD The Herd with Colin Cowherd 12K views 1 hour ago [280] 9:44 NOW PLAYING Doug Gottlieb details the Browns struggles with Baker Mayfield, talks Cowboys | NFL | THE HERD The Herd with Colin Cowherd 4K views 2 hours ago [281] 7:14 NOW PLAYING Stephen A. still has doubts about the 49ers after 4-0 start | First Take ESPN 33K views 4 hours ago [282] 0:25 NOW PLAYING Shanahan encouraged with Bosa's health and presence all over field in 49ers' win over Browns Sacramento Bee 45 views 4 hours ago [283] 2:19 NOW PLAYING ‘I thought it was a touchdown before they said hike.’ Kittle on 49ers' win over Browns Sacramento Bee 43 views 4 hours ago [284] 7:07 NOW PLAYING Baker Mayfield isn’t a scrub, but he is overrated – Stephen A. | First Take ESPN 103K views 6 hours ago Dick's Sporting Goods CEO Says Company Destroyed $5 Million Worth Of Assault Rifles | TIME [285] 1:11 NOW PLAYING Dick's Sporting Goods CEO Says Company Destroyed $5 Million Worth Of Assault Rifles | TIME TIME 3.2K views 2 hours ago In an interview with CBS News Sunday night, the CEO of Dick’s Sporting Goods revealed the toughening stance the chain has begun to take on gun control. Subscribe to TIME ►► http://po.st/SubscribeTI... Powell Says 'Time Is Now' for Fed to Grow Balance Sheet, But It's Not QE [286] 3:18 NOW PLAYING Powell Says 'Time Is Now' for Fed to Grow Balance Sheet, But It's Not QE Bloomberg Markets and Finance • 153 views 39 minutes ago Oct.08 -- Federal Reserve Chairman Jerome Powell says the central bank will resume purchases of Treasury securities in an effort to avoid a repeat of recent turmoil in money markets, while leaving ... NBA Gets Shut Out of China Because of One Tweet PLAY ALL [287] 1:23 NOW PLAYING NBA Gets Shut Out of China Because of One Tweet Bloomberg Politics 127 views 29 minutes ago [288] 2:09 NOW PLAYING NBA Defends ‘Freedom Of Expression’ After Houston General Manager’s Hong Kong Tweet | NBC News NBC News 320 views 1 hour ago [289] 2:54 NOW PLAYING Amid China Backlash, NBA Commissioner Says League Will Support Freedom Of Speech | TIME TIME 6.2K views 5 hours ago [290] 1:14 NOW PLAYING NBA Chief Adam Silver Defends Freedom of Expression in Face Off With China Bloomberg TicToc 1.9K views 6 hours ago [291] 3:13 NOW PLAYING NBA needs to understand Chinese public opinion: Beijing CNA 255 views 4 hours ago [292] 2:23 NOW PLAYING NBA commissioner weighs in on China, Hong Kong controversy l ABC News ABC News 6.3K views 7 hours ago Stephen A. shreds Marcus Spears’ Week 5 NFL Power Rankings | First Take [293] 3:13 NOW PLAYING Stephen A. shreds Marcus Spears’ Week 5 NFL Power Rankings | First Take ESPN 15K views 4 hours ago Stephen A. shreds Marcus Spears’ Week 5 NFL Power Rankings | First Take Marcus Spears takes over Stephen’s A-List but Stephen A. isn’t satisfied with Spears’ picks. 1. New England Patriots 2. Ne... [294] 56:13 NOW PLAYING Barney's Night Before Christmas (1999) PurpleDinoBarney • 2.2K views 1 month ago It's an unbelievable Christmas Eve as Barney, BJ and Baby Bop take their friends on a musical journey to the North Pole and bring ... [295] 20 NOW PLAYING [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y6Jsstamy8E&list=PLAQAphXY9XLp5ZEYk67ZsGxNTD9fEgIIyBarney & Friends'This page is a candidate for deletion.' If you disagree with its deletion, please explain why at Category talk:Candidates for deletion or improve the page and remove the tag. Remember to check and the page history before deleting. Season 6 (2000)]VideoStationBRNY Uploads PLAY ALL SORT BY [296] 1:41 NOW PLAYING Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - Intro Reveal! 63K views 7 months ago [297] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EU2gSNjtjwg 0'This page is a candidate for deletion.' If you disagree with its deletion, please explain why at Category talk:Candidates for deletion or improve the page and remove the tag. Remember to check and the page history before deleting. :25] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EU2gSNjtjwg NOW'This page is a candidate for deletion.' If you disagree with its deletion, please explain why at Category talk:Candidates for deletion or improve the page and remove the tag. Remember to check and the page history before deleting. PLAYING] Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - Somebody Change Me! - Brushing Up On Teeth (S6E12) 70K views 7 months ago [298] [299] 1:40 NOW PLAYING Opening to Barney C'est L'heure des Chiffres 2000 Canadian French VHS 3 views 15 hours ago 0:22 NOW PLAYING Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - It's Stuck in Goose Poo! (Rhyme Time Rhythm - VHS) 49K views 7 months ago [300] 0:25 NOW PLAYING Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - Gimme My Stentions Back! - What a World We Share (VHS) 70K views 8 months ago [301] 0:16 NOW PLAYING Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - No Place Quite Like the Treehouse (floor) - What a World We Share (VHS) 83K views 8 months ago [302] 0:10 NOW PLAYING Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - Baby Bop's Eyes Get Stuck! - Ready, Set, Go! (S6E19) 39K views 8 months ago [303] 0:08 NOW PLAYING Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - Robert forgets his Lines #2 - What a World We Share (VHS) 35K views 8 months ago [304] 0:10 NOW PLAYING Barney Outtakes - Soon a Wonderful Smell Filled the Air (Snack Time - S6E04) 29K views 8 months ago [305] 0:12 NOW PLAYING Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - Robert Goes on a "trip" with Stella! (Who's Who at the Zoo - S6E09) 40K views 8 months ago [306] 0:39 NOW PLAYING Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - Another Crew Prank! (Jeff Brooks) 24K views 8 months ago [307] 0:18 NOW PLAYING Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - Jill Forgets Her Lines #2 (Excellent Exercise - S6E11) 31K views 8 months ago [308] 0:12 NOW PLAYING Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - I Guess I Don't Know My Own Strength (Barney's Beach Party - VHS) 57K views 8 months ago [309] 0:17 NOW PLAYING Barney Bloopers/Outtakes - Falling Down on Your Birthday (Birthday Olé - S6E10) 58K views 8 months ago [310] 0:14 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Bloopers/Outtakes - Strike that. Reverse it (A "Little" Mother Goose - S6E13) 47K views 8 months ago [311] 1:29 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Season 6 - Crew Tribute # 3 6.8K views 8 months ago [312] 0:15 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Bloopers / Outtakes - Candy Bites Back! - Birthday Olé (S6E10) 37K views 9 months ago [313] 0:14 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Stephen Forgets his Lines Again - It's Home to Me! (S6E15) 21K views 9 months ago [314] 0:17 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Deleted Scene/The Unidentified Clip 42K views 9 months ago [315] 0:40 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Crew Prank on Hannah! (It's Home to Me - S6E15) 48K views 9 months ago [316] 0:20 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Keesha Forgets her Lines (Barney's Beach Party - VHS) 52K views 9 months ago [317] 0:12 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Come on, Bingo! (Sing and Dance with Barney - VHS) 39K views 9 months ago [318] 0:16 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Stephen Forgets the Lyrics! (Barney's Night Before Christmas - VHS) 51K views 9 months ago [319] 0:36 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - You Go, Girls! (Barney's Night Before Christmas - VHS) 107K views 9 months ago [320] 0:23 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Stephen Forgets his Lines! (Barney's Night Before Christmas - VHS) 76K views 9 months ago [321] 0:09 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Look out! (Barney's Round and Round We Go - VHS) 59K views 9 months ago [322] 2:31 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Season 6 Crew Tribute Video #2 10K views 9 months ago [323] 0:33 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Funny Voice (Excellent Exercise - S6E11) 61K views 9 months ago [324] 0:18 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Crew Pranks (Here Comes the Firetruck - S6E18) 72K views 9 months ago [325] 0:11 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Jill Forgets Her lines (A "Little" Mother Goose - S6E13) 43K views 9 months ago [326] 0:16 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Runaway Pig! (Sing and Dance with Barney - VHS) 75K views 9 months ago [327] 4:00 NOW PLAYING Barney BTS: Season 6 Crew Tribute (Without Music) 6.5K views 9 months ago [328] 4:00 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur BTS: Season 6 Crew Tribute 26K views 9 months ago [329] 0:20 NOW PLAYING Barney The Dinosaur Outtakes - Robert Forgets His Line! (Brushing Up on Teeth - S6E12) 61K views 10 months ago [330] 0:14 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Scooter Green Screen BTS (Barney's Super Singing Circus - VHS) 35K views 10 months ago [331] 0:19 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Morphing is Hard (You've Got to Have Art - S6E06) 74K views 10 months ago [332] 0:32 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - That's not what's in the script! (Rhyme Time Rhythm - VHS) 68K views 10 months ago [333] 0:10 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Tripping T-Rex! (Count Me In! - S6E08) 66K views 10 months ago [334] 0:34 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - I'm Calling My Agent! (What a World We Share - VHS) 88K views 10 months ago [335] 0:31 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Barney surprises the kids! (Barney's Round and Round We Go - VHS) 107K views 10 months ago [336] 0:15 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Baby Bop's Head Comes Off Again! - (Who's Who at the Zoo? - S6E09) 61K views 11 months ago [337] 0:12 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Barney Falls Down (Barney's Night Before Christmas - VHS) 147K views 11 months ago [338] 0:17 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - BJ Face Plant (Barney's Beach Party - VHS) 63K views 11 months ago [339] 0:13 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Baby Bop's head comes off (Be My Valentine, Love Barney - VHS) 67K views 11 months ago [340] 0:14 NOW PLAYING Barney the Dinosaur Outtakes - Barney goes purse-snatching (Walk Around the Block with Barney - VHS) 97K views 11 months ago [341] 1:19 NOW PLAYING Good landing in strong crosswind: Turkish Airlines 1.5K views 8 years ago [342] 1:00 NOW PLAYING Local station FAIL 635 views 8 years ago [343] 0:47 NOW PLAYING Cirrus Vision SF50 Jet high speed pass at KBFI 05-14-2010 12K views 9 years ago [344] 0:39 NOW PLAYING 5 year old bowling split 53K views 12 years ago **Barney & Friends: Stick With Imagination! (Season 6, Episode 1) [Complete Episode] 26:40 **Barney & Friends: Itty Bitty Bugs (Season 6, Episode 2) 26:47 VIEW FULL PLAYLIST 2:10 NOW PLAYING Riding In Barney’s Car (1995 Version) Part 10 to 30 (Before 1999 Version Of Riding In Barney’s Car) Daniel Juravsky • 1 view 10 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] [1] BarneyBYGFriends 5.02K subscribers SUBSCRIBE Here is the complete Spanish VHS of El Super Circo de Barney aka Barney's Super Singing Circus. Sorry for the delay in uploading. Barney's Colorful World (Screener) will be uploaded on Tuesday. Thank you for watching Intro & Logo made by Jeremy Crispo Category People & Blogs Suggested by 9StoryIreland Let's Go Luna SHOW LESS 10 Comments SORT BY Add a public comment... [2] FirstZachAttackDVD&Blu-Ray Openings&More4 days ago 2 REPLY [3] FirstZachAttackDVD&Blu-Ray Openings&More3 days ago 1 REPLY [4] Trey Stankos4 days ago 1 REPLY [5] FirstZachAttackDVD&Blu-Ray Openings&More3 days ago 3 REPLY Hide replies [6] Nick Yuckywood4 days ago (edited) Read more1 REPLY Hide replies [7] Jeremy Crispo19 hours ago Read more1 REPLY [8] FirstZachAttackDVD&Blu-Ray Openings&More4 days ago 2 REPLY Hide replies [9] Daniel Juravsky4 days ago 1 REPLY [10] Trey Stankos4 days ago 1 REPLY 10 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] 6 10 days ago by [[]]Reply **[[]] Premieres in 23 minutes October 8, 6:00 PM [1] BarneyBYGFriends 5.02K subscribers SUBSCRIBE SHOW MORE 8 Comments SORT BY Add a public comment... [2] Scott T. Cunningham4 days ago 2 REPLY [3] Sean Patrick Fay4 days ago 3 REPLY [4] Diego Hernandez-Romero The Video Kid4 days ago 4 REPLY Hide replies [5] Sean Patrick Fay3 days ago 3 REPLY [6] Kevin Guzman2 hours ago REPLY [7] Jordan Coleman -cubero55 minutes ago REPLY [8] Sean Patrick Fay41 minutes ago 1 REPLY [9] Sean Patrick Fay41 minutes ago 1 REPLY 10 days ago by [[]] *[[]] 3 10 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] 13 10 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] 13 *Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - The Somebody Change Me! (Seven Day A Week (1999) - VHS) A FANDOM user • 12 seconds ago 13 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] Barney Outtakes/Bloopers - The Somebody Change Me! (Seven Day A Week (1999) - VHS) A FANDOM user • 16 seconds ago 13 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] 1997 13 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] 1997 13 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] 13 13 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] 2005 13 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] 1995 13 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] 1995 13 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] 1995 13 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] 1995 13 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] 1995 13 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] 200607 13 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] Season 11 (2006) 200607 13 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] 1995 13 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] 1120 13 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] 1019 13 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] 1018 13 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] 1017 13 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] 1016 13 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] 1015 13 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] 1014 13 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] 1106 13 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] Shiny 205 13 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] 13 13 days ago by [[]]Reply *[[]] No 1996 13 days ago by [[]] *10 days ago by [[]]